Here
by Allthingsrichardgrayson
Summary: SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 5 CHAPTER 4! Going into the thoughts of the characters and emotions...


Weiss Schnee was tired of waiting. Waiting for a chance to escape, waiting to take over Schnee Dust Company, waiting to reunite with the rest of team-

Yes, Weiss Schnee was definitely tired of waiting. The two "guards" put over her watch were currently engaged in a very one-sided game of cards as it was clearly rigged however, the one bandit was too dense to have any suspicion. _Have patience_.

Logically, the best course of action was to wait for both guards to leave before attempting any kind of escape… unfortunately, Weiss was almost out of patience having spent it all on her father. _Surely, they'll have to leave sometime._

"Man, how are you so good at this?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Weiss slumps in her cage. _It won't be that difficult to take both out before-_

Footsteps cause the two bandits to halt their game as they share a look before running towards the commotion. Narrowing her eyes, Weiss counts ensuring the guards' sudden leave isn't just a ploy. _They're really gone._

Quickly turning, she deeply inhales before summoning her knight. In a shimmering white light, it appears ready to follow any command. A small smile crosses Weiss's face as she thinks how not that long ago she had failed to summon anything. _What would Winter think?_

"So after all this time-"

Weiss's ears perk up at the sound. _This must be why the guards left. I guess they have a guest._ Nodding to the knight, she holds out her wrist allowing him to cut the rope. As she shakes out the stiffness, a familiar voice instantly freezes her in place.

"You know that I searched for you."

 _Yang? No, I'm just-_

"I spent years searching for you."

Weiss jumps to her feet and grabs the bars trying to look over the tent in front of her to see the people talking. _That is Yang! I can't believe-_

"No, _she wouldn't be all the way out here-_

"Ruby is somewhere in Mistral."

Swaying Weiss almost falls over as her heart pounds so loudly she is unable to hear anything but her own thoughts. _This doesn't make any sense. Yang… she was on the ground. Her arm was gone. She was almost gone. I don't even know if she-_

"Because we're family."

 _Family: two dolts and a faunus. Team RWBY, a group of immature teenagers, living on makeshift bunkbeds. They were completely insufferable most of the time! Sleeping in class, making dumb puns… most of the time… but they were always family. Screw the odds, that might not be Yang. I might be crazy, but I have to know!_

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand-"

For a second, Weiss's determination falters. _If I'm not crazy, then who is Yang talking to? Portals? Ozpin? Qrow? Why would this lady have a bond with Yang?_

"I get it from my mom."

Smiling Weiss can picture Yang crossing her arms in sass- _WAIT, MOM?_

"Did you not hear me?"

 _She's going to hurt Yang! "Take her away." No, this can't be right. I have to be-_

 _Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister. A fiery blonde who would rather die than have a bad hair day. Yang Xiao Long, the girl who sleeps in class and still manages to pass. Yang Xiao Long, the rock of Team RWBY with her terrible puns and bright smile. Yang Xiao Long, one of my closest friends… Yang Xiao Long currently less than thirty feet away from me._

" _Yang?"_ The disbelief is evident in her voice as the tent in front of her is knocked over by a bandit. _The last time I saw her, she was-_

"Weiss?"

Disbelief is shattered in an instant. Forcing back her choked sobs, suddenly fully aware of their audience, Weiss masks her emotions. "Alright, well subtly is out." Bending down Weiss smiles at the knight, and he transforms to his full-size breaking the cage. Without hesitation, Weiss runs to join Yang in the middle. _Of course, there just has to be a fight._

"What is that?" Yang questions with both her fist up ready to fight in awe of Weiss's new friend. _She just lost an arm, and she's already back to fight._ Holding back her pride she responds, "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" Unfortunately, she is unable to mask her concern for her friend.

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby."

The mention of another of her lost friends sends a rollercoaster of emotions throughout the Schnee which she quickly conceals with a single question, "Your mom kidnapped me?"

"You kidnapped her?!"

The sudden rowdiness of the crowd alerts both girls that it's time to fight. Running forward to meet the challengers, the two teammates are cutoff by a sudden lightning strike.

"Enough!" Whipping her head, Weiss turns to meet the girl who took myrtenaster from her earlier.

"Thank you, if you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with grimm. Give the girl her weapon back."

 _Did we just win?_ Catching her weapon and smiling under its familiar weight, Weiss almost doesn't catch the next sentence.

"You two, in my tent. Now."

"Why?" The fiery blonde fires back clearly underwhelmed by her own mother.

"If you're really going after your sister then you need to know the truth." Turning, Yang's mother goes into her tent ending the commotion sending all the bandits back to their previous tasks.

With all the attention finally drawn away, Weiss's heart races with emotions causing her to grip it. _Yang's okay. She's here. My team… it's alright. I have a family…. After all those months, they were alright. It was all worth it. It was all worth it._

Springing into Yang's arms, Weiss does something she has only done a couple times before. She hugs her friend. She hugs Yang. "I missed you so much," her voice cracks as she lets her guard down causing her knight to disappear. _My friend… she's alright. Her annoying puns, her dumb comments… I'll get to hear all of them again. She's alright, and she's here._

"I missed you, too."

 **Author's Note: This scene was filled with overwhelming emotions, and I just wanted to hit some of them. Review if you want a Yang POV!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. All rights belong to RoosterTeeth.**


End file.
